<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NieR: [O]blivion Ver. 1.5 by Catch358</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666048">NieR: [O]blivion Ver. 1.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch358/pseuds/Catch358'>Catch358</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NieR: [O]blivion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i don't feel like tagging this, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch358/pseuds/Catch358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of additional side content/storylines from the original NieR: [O]blivon story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NieR: [O]blivion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, or anything associated with it. Anyways, enjoy~</p><p>'YoRHa'=thoughts</p><p>YoRHa= Narration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Transmission 1: Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Short Answer: No</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Long Answer:</strong>
</p><p>"Stay with me Sora, I'm just drunk, stupid. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." She leaned forward and caressed his cheek. "hahaha , ur like a drug to me Sora, I don't really need to drink when I'm around you."</p><p>"Ya know what that's called? Co-fucking-dependence meeeeow," Devola said.</p><p>"Shut up! No one asked you Popola!" Her hand moved down to Sora's collar and she pulled him close. "You wanna know what I want to do with you right now?"</p><p>His heart was ready to beat out of his chest with how freaked out he was. "I- I don't know if I want the answer..."</p><p>"Aw, he's so cute when he's terrified," Devola said.</p><p>"He should be." A2 lifted him up to his feet. "S0RA, I wanna see you in action right now! Let's dance!"</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, dancing with you sounds like-"</p><p>"Lessss go!" Squeezing his hand, she yanked him so close that their bodies pressed against each other, causing him to blush. She then led the dance steps for him, going slow and steady at first so Sora could follow, which was a surprising feat considering how hammered she was.</p><p>Sora swallowed hard, he was nervous from being so close to A2, but she made sure to be gentle enough to eventually put his mind into a false sense of security. "...This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but this is still fun! I had no idea you could dance like this A2!"</p><p>"Yeah, me neither!"</p><p>"-Woo hoo! You're doin' amazing sweetie! Bust those moves out!" Devola cheered on from the sidelines.</p><p>What was initially a slow, safe dance, quickly devolved into something else as the alcohol took full reign of A2's movements. All of a sudden, she grabbed onto his body, then dipped him down below her waist. Luckily, A2 held a tight grip on him so his head wouldn't hit the ground, one hand was holding his back while the other was holding his hand. Even in the position they were in, A2 had enough mobility to lower her head down to Sora's so that their foreheads were touching.</p><p>"How was that...?" She asked.</p><p>His face was beet red and he could barely get a word out to her. "Uh...um...g-great!"</p><p>"Good." Just as soon as he was down, A2 pulled him all the way back up then spun him around.</p><p>"H-Hey A2, maybe we should slow it doooown!"</p><p>Not listening to a word he had to say, A2 spun Sora right into her arms, then straight up threw him into the air. As terrifying as the whole dance routine was for him, Sora decided to end it on a high note and twirled around mid-air for style.</p><p>Meanwhile, A2 was ready to catch Sora when her body suddenly shut down, probably from the alcohol, and she collapsed on the ground, leaving Sora to fall flat on his face as well.</p><p>"Ughh..." Sora picked himself up off the ground. "Ta-dahhhh!"</p><p>Devola clapped her hands together. "Ha-ha, you two idiots were great!"</p><p>902784365938510563186503461865060816306101330 [Error: Visual sequence terminated. Source code: YoRHa unit activated]</p><p>A2 woke up in an empty building with her back against the wall, across from her was Sora who was sitting idly by a fire. "Hey! Good to see you're finally awake!"</p><p>She stood up, then left the building in a hurry. '<em>What the hell? Damn, what if that actually happens if I get drunk around him again? Maybe I should just stop drinking altogether at this point.'</em></p><p>"You okay, A2?" Sora asked, walking behind her.</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"Really? Your face is all flushed, sure something didn't happen?"</p><p>"Shut up and listen. I think I'm actually gonna have to stop drinking for the time being, but I need ...help. How good are you at re-coding things? I can probably just get rid of the component that causes my addiction."</p><p>"Uhh yeah, you definitely don't want my help with that stuff!"</p><p>"You're right, knowing you, you'd kill me accidentally. Maybe that Scanner can do it if I threaten him enough..."</p><p>"You know what, I have a better idea that doesn't involve threatening anyone or permanently altering your code!"</p><p>"Death?"</p><p>"No way! Come on, follow me!"</p><p>A2 followed Sora to the resistance camp, the one place she was trying to avoid, and he led her to an area in the back where a group of androids were sitting around in a circle. Among the androids in the circle were Devola, who looked miserable, and Popola, who looked overjoyed.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" A2 asked.</p><p>Popola stood up to greet A2. "Hello, I'm so happy you decided to make it! I was afraid you wouldn't show up!"</p><p>"Huh?" She looked back to Sora who was smiling at her in support. "What did you drag me into?!"</p><p>"Good luck A2! I'm here if you need anything!" He ran off, leaving A2 with a group of androids, most of which she knew didn't like her.</p><p>"A2, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am that you're taking this first step towards sobriety," Popola faced the other androids. "And now begins our first meeting of 'Alcoholic Androids Anonymous'."</p><p>"Oh goddammit."</p><p>
  <strong>End Transmission</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's forget about the world for once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Transmission 2: Let's forget about the world for once</strong>
</p><p>"Emil's Memories" Complete</p><p>-Quest Reward-</p><p>Lunar Tear x 1</p><p>1,550 EXP</p><p>"It's said that a Lunar Tear can make any wish come true."</p><p>She begrudgingly swiped it away from him. "...all this trouble for a goddamn flower and whatever the hell EXP is supposed to be?!"</p><p>"Ha ha...hey, does something smell like it's burning to you?"</p><p>Red flames spread across the cave ground, consuming the Lunar Tears for fuel in its wake. Even if the original Emil's memories were nothing but a small fragment of his own, he freaked out as if he himself were burning in the fire and sped down to Kainé's shack to protect the last living records of the friends he held dear.</p><p>Naturally, the bringers of such destruction were the heartless, Flame Cores that made their way into the depths of the underground in seek of the keyblade. The same keyblade that Sora used to unleash hell onto them and subsequently douse the fire with a Waterga spell. But the fire left no survivors for the Lunar Tears and the once bright flowers were charred black, Kainé's shack was the only thing left relatively unscathed.</p><p>"All the flowers are gone..." Emil quietly sobbed. "I failed her."</p><p>"I'm sorry Emil, but even if the flowers are gone, the memories you have of your friends are still there," Sora said.</p><p>"But that's not enough. Nothing's ever enough. I want them to be real...I want to feel them...eternity without them...it hurts."</p><p>"Emil..."</p><p>"Sora, let's go. We've done all that we can," A2 said.</p><p>When Sora didn't move, A2 grabbed him by the hand instead and dragged him back to the elevator. "Stop moping, I'm tired of seeing that stupid look on your face."</p><p>The elevator door opened and they were back inside the commercial facility, all without a word from Sora who was still lost in thought. A2 tried once more to lift his spirits the only way she knew how. "Hey, I know what you need. I'm loaded right now, we can go out for a long drink together."</p><p>"...this is all my fault."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Weight of the World formed in his grasp. "This stupid keyblade draws in heartless like a magnet...and I summoned it anyways...I was being so careless and it cost Emil to lose something precious to him." Sora ripped the black box keychain off and threw it on the ground, reverting it back to the Kingdom Key. "I won't ever use that keyblade!"</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>A2 picked the keychain off the ground, then uploaded it to her database. "You're being way too overdramatic, so what if some flowers are gone? We're all still alive and that's what matters."</p><p>"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I still feel like I really messed up. I want to help Emil, he's still hurting deep inside and it's the least I can do for him. I... I understand if you don't want to come with me."</p><p>"Of course I will, I'm not gonna lose you again, not anymore."</p><p>He nodded. "Thank you, A2, you really are a-"</p><p>"Save the emotional stuff or I'll change my mind."</p><p>"Right... Emil said he was going to his home so let's go there."</p><p>"And then what?"</p><p>"Uh, I dunno, talk to him?"</p><p>"Great plan."</p><p>"Like you have a better idea."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"That doesn't involve alcohol."</p><p>"Then how about-"</p><p>"Or threatening to kill him."</p><p>"...I'm all out of ideas."</p><p>"Talking to him it is, now all we have to do is figure out where is house is exactly."</p><p>"Don't need to. Let's follow just him." She motioned over to Emil who was well ahead into the City Ruins. During their mission to find the scattered Lunar Tears, the bridge had been repaired so they were able to closely keep track of Emil in their pursuit of him.</p><p>"He's going a lot slower than usual, you think he knows we're following him?" Sora asked.</p><p>"Yeah if you keep talking!"</p><p>"Oh...sorry- hey, look, he's going into that drain pipe. Come on A2!"</p><p>They dropped down on the roof of a demolished building then made the jump into the drainpipe where, surprisingly, they found an elevator waiting for them. "What the hell is an elevator doing in here," A2 said as they entered inside.</p><p>"Maybe so no one could find it."</p><p>A short elevator ride later and they would've been met with total darkness if it weren't for the machines lurking around in the cavern who were conveniently carrying lit torches. While the machines were in a secluded place and likely hadn't had contact with another android in some time, they were no pushovers. Instead of A2 mindlessly mowing down machines bodies as per usual, she relied on Sora to make it easier on herself.</p><p>"Alright Sora, let's go!" A2 jumped out of the way from a group of machines that ganged up on her so Sora could unleash Blizzaga. Once the machines were frozen, Sora and A2 worked together to cut them down.</p><p>After the first wave of machines, they kept going until they reached a stopping at a seemingly bottomless pit. "Looks like this is as far as we go," A2 said, she turned to walk back, but Sora grabbed her hand.</p><p>"What're you doing?"</p><p>Rather than subject A2 to the head-spinning speed of his air step, Sora used glide to gently float them down to the bottom. "See? Told you I'd use glide next time since you're so prone to motion sickness!"</p><p>"You really wanna get your teeth knocked out, huh?"</p><p>"Ha, I'm guessing that's a sore spot for you. Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know I have a-" Yet again, Sora's obliviousness got the better of him so A2 took initiative, throwing her sword like a dagger at the approaching machine to slow it down.</p><p>"Forget these machines, we need to keep moving or we'll never get out of here!" A2 snatched his hand, then took off down the cave floor. Eventually, they reached a doorway embedded into the granite walls that she promptly burst through.</p><p>A lone household, barely held up by its own foundation, sat in the corner of the cave. In stark contrast to the rest of the cavern, there were patches of soft grass growing from the ground and natural sunlight that accentuated its welcoming atmosphere. Sora strolled around the enclosure while A2 was on the hunt for chests.</p><p>"That's strange, Emil isn't here." Sora made his way to Emil's house where A2 was working on breaking open a locked chest. "He got here before us though, didn't he? And this is definitely his house, maybe he did know we were following him and we scared him away!"</p><p>"Sora, stop doing the thing where you freak out over nothing and help me open this chest instead- god damn it!" A2 kicked the locked chest out of sheer frustration, hurting herself more than she did it. "Shit, this would be way easier if I had a pod to help me hack this thing!"</p><p>"Uh, I think it's locked for a reason A2 and we really shouldn't be breaking into Emil's things while he's not here, you know?"</p><p>"Just give me that stupid sword and I'll unlock it myself."</p><p>"What- why would I do that?!"</p><p>"You said it can unlock any lock, so it can unlock this one too. Come on, there's probably something good in there if he's keeping it sealed away."</p><p>"No, I'm not giving it to you so you can steal something! Don't you know how wrong that is?!"</p><p>"...you're right, taking things is so wrong of me- oh, wait a minute, do I see a heartless over there?!"</p><p>"Really? Oh no!" The moment Sora summoned his keyblade, A2 tried to wrestle it out of his hands. "Gahh- that was low of you!"</p><p>"Not my fault you're so gullible! Now let go, we didn't walk all the way over here and risk our lives for nothing!"</p><p>They both ended up falling over on the ground from their differing strength and the blade accidentally touched the locked chest, unlocking it anyway. However, the contents of the elusive chest was merely an oversized Emil head. "Is this what disappointment looks like..." She muttered.</p><p>"I think you're what disappointment looks like A2."</p><p>A2 still decided to take the head. "Eh, these do look like durable combat bracers, maybe it'll sell for a high price. We're done here, kid. Let's head out."</p><p>But when they tried to leave, an alarm sounded off.</p><p>"一Boy, the world's really going to hell in a handbasket, isn't it? I can't believe my cherished companions of mine broke into my home like a bandit right after what happened to Kainé's flowers. I'm sorry but you must be punished."</p><p>"No Emil, wait, A2 didn't mean to take anything from you! She's sorry!"</p><p>"You're guilty by association too, Sora."</p><p>"Fine, but I just wanted to help you through your hurt, let's talk about this first!"</p><p>"You already hurt me enough! Now I'm the one who's gonna HURT you!"</p><p>"Yeah? And what's some round thing gonna do," A2 said.</p><p>Emil rammed right into A2, and she slammed into the back wall.</p><p>"That's it! If it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you!" The Happy Gear keyblade manifested in his hands and he charged at him.</p><p>Before Sora could make contact with Emil, he created an endless supply of Emil heads that bounced off the walls and ground, effectively making a giant cover for himself. A daunting obstacle at first glance, but Happy Gear's shotlock; Warp Trick, did most of the heavy lifting by eliminating a large portion of the heads and paving way an opening for Sora's attacks to connect.</p><p>"You don't have to do this Emil!" Sora tried once more to reach out to him.</p><p>"And you didn't have to try and take everything away from me!" He spun around, the rear end of his vehicle smacking Sora away, but every hit he endured stacked up so he could transform his keyblade into Agile Claws. As soon as Sora got back on his feet, he lunged at Emil, making quick, wide-sweeping attacks in succession until he pushed him over the edge.</p><p>"Alright, I've had it with you!" The Emil heads stopped moving and all surrounded him in an interlocking chain of heads around his body, preventing him from moving. With Sora restrained, Emil pointed a red light on him. "End of the road, Sora!"</p><p>On the other end, A2 was still disoriented from the sheer impact of Emil's preemptive attack, but nowhere near out of commission. Despite the dangers it posed, A2 didn't hesitate to go into Berserk mode and return to Sora's side in battle. She slashed through the Emil heads, then broke Sora free before a powerful laser could vaporize him on the spot.</p><p>"Hey kid, let's give this thing some payback!"</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I need you to make an opening for me first then follow my lead."</p><p>"Sounds good!" Transforming his keyblade one more time into Twin Yo-yo's, he slung them around the Emil heads, then knocked enough of them out of the way for A2 to run in. Not only did A2 evade a sudden spin attack from Emil, but she was able to slip her sword under the wheels of his vehicle and flip him up high in the air.</p><p>'Whoa, A2's crazy strong!' For the finishing move, Sora's Twin Yo-yo's upgraded into two giant claws that clamped onto Emil's body and thrashed him all around the cave walls, ending the battle.</p><p>"Ugh...I lost. I guess power's the only thing that counts in this world anymore," Emil said. "Well, go ahead and use the room for whatever you like, I don't mind."</p><p>"No Emil, I'm sorry that we broke into your home, but I came here so I could help you. Power's not the only thing that counts in this world, friendship does too, and I'll be there for you no matter what happens!"</p><p>"So now you're pitying me?"</p><p>"No way, that's not what I meant-"</p><p>"No I get it, I'm weak and powerless to stop you, it's okay, you can rub it in. Gloat all you want for as long as you can..." A dark aura emitted from Emil. "Because soon you won't be able to."</p><p>"Start making sense you rotten brat, or you're gonna be sorry!" A2 yelled.</p><p>"Ha ha, she said something like that too once..." He started backing away into the darkness, but Sora went after him. "Why are you following me?! I don't want anything to do with you!"</p><p>
  <em>["Keep going! Move! Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine!"]</em>
</p><p>"Emil, I'm not giving up on you! And I'm not letting you fall into the darkness! I can't...I can't let another person down again!"</p><p>
  <em>["Emil? Emil!"]</em>
</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"</p><p>
  <em>["Emil, you jackass, get back here! … EMIL!"]</em>
</p><p>"Get out of my head! That's not me anymore!"</p><p>
  <em>["...Oh dear. Kainé's so unstable, and Weiss can't stop arguing with people. I hope they can hold it together once I'm gone."]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["Well, I guess they'll just have to learn."]</em>
</p><p>"...I get it. I was too weak to save my friends, that's why they're gone and I'm alone. Well not anymore." He disappeared into the darkness, and when Sora and A2 escaped the cavern, there was no sign of him.</p><p>"We...lost him. Now what do we do," Sora said.</p><p>"We cut our losses."</p><p>"A2!"</p><p>"What? That kid could've gotten halfway across the world with how fast he is, it's pointless."</p><p>"No...have we really run out of options? Hmmm... wait, how could I forget!" Sora placed his hand on his chest. "When in doubt, we follow our hearts!"</p><p>"That doesn't sound like an asspull…"</p><p>"What are you talking about?! There's this old saying that goes 'may your heart be your guiding key' and it's helped me before, so I think it'll help me now!"</p><p>"Oh, riiight, that one. Okay 'Sora's heart', where do we find Emil?"</p><p>"I know you don't believe me A2, and for your information, my heart feels its connection to Emil so he's somewhere close."</p><p>"Uh-huh, I think your heart missed all the obvious tire tracks he left on the ground," A2 said. "Looks like they're heading in the northeastern direction, so he's either going towards the desert or the factory if I had to make a guess. We'll keep going until the tracks diverge."</p><p>Like A2 predicted, the tire tracks led them to the desert where the trail went cold.</p><p>"I knew it! I feel my heart aching, we must be getting close," Sora said.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" A2 snapped. "Emil couldn't have gotten far in the desert, those wheels don't have the traction for that. I'm sure we'll find him soon enough."</p><p>They traversed all the way into the center of the desert where they came across several massive Emil heads half-sunken into the sand. "What in the goddamn..." A2 found their Emil lying helplessly next to one of the heads.</p><p>"What happened, you okay?"</p><p>"Watch...out...I let it...take over me."</p><p>"Take over what?!" Sora asked.</p><p>"I couldn't stop it...I'm sorry...they're still alive...and they're...they're.."</p><p>The ground beneath them rumbled as the Emil heads sunk fully into the sand, then emerged into a centipede-like chain of heads that dominated the sky. "Are you kidding me?!" A2 yelled.</p><p>Bad turned to worse as Hegel, another giant machine with a centipede-like design, also erupted from under the sand dunes. However, instead of attacking Sora and A2, it went for Emil, acting out of territorial behavior. But the vast ocean of power that separated the two centipede creatures made Hegel no match for Emil and he effortlessly vaporized Hegel with his laser eyes.</p><p>"This is batshit insane," A2 said. "Any ideas, kid?"</p><p>"Already way ahead of you!" He raised his keyblade in the air. "Let's go Big Magic Mountain, hold on tight!"</p><p>Next thing A2 knew, she was riding around in a neon-lit roller coaster that ascended upwards via tracks made out of light. At the front of the train was a fireworks cannon Sora utilized to shoot the segmented Emil heads out of the sky. "Uh oh, A2, watch out!"</p><p>"Watch out?" It was hard to figure out what exactly she was supposed to 'watch out' for with all the chaos surrounding them, but the red light shining from one of the heads gave her a clue. Just as its twin lasers fired, Sora and A2 jumped out of the cart then landed back inside.</p><p>The train ride circled around Emil a few more times with Sora firing as much as he could, then after a while, he turned back to A2. "Alright, this is the end of the line. Abandon ship!"</p><p>"Right behind you, kid!" 'I have no idea what he's doing.'</p><p>They threw themselves out of the train and it crashed right into Emil, causing the rest of the heads to fall back on the sand.</p><p>"ETERNITY...IT HURTS...IT REALLY HURTS!"</p><p>"WHY US...WHY DO WE HAVE TO?!"</p><p>If the lasers Emil shot out were infrequent before, the heads were now shooting out lasers at a constant rate. Not to mention the hundreds of smaller Emil heads swarming around them as cover.</p><p><em>'Shit's getting crazier by the minute.'</em> Running ahead into the fray, A2 dual-wielded the Engine Blade and Iron Will, but it was damn near impossible to get as close as she wanted to with all the lasers blasting out its eye sockets. "Sora, a little help here!"</p><p>"I gotcha A2, let's go Stopga!"</p><p>The time spell locked a few of the Emil heads in place, making them easy targets for A2 to hack away into oblivion. Sora was about to join A2, but he got a phone call from an unknown caller.</p><p>"Who's this?" Sora asked.</p><p>"It's me...Emil. You see...those are what happened to my clones...years of multiplying...years of fighting in wars...their sense of self just deteriorated. I need to settle things with them. On my own."</p><p>"No, that's what got you into this mess in the first place by doing things alone. We'll do this together!"</p><p>"No...you don't understand Sora!"</p><p>"WE ...WE MUST KILL THEM ALL! WE DON'T NEED IT...<strong>WE DON'T NEED THIS WORLD!"</strong></p><p>All the Emil heads stopped moving and coiled into a circle. The darkness that radiated from them was pouring out of their heads like a fountain, drowning them in a black substance, then they all tunneled themselves back into the sand.</p><p>"This isn't good, I need to find A2- whoa, ahh, what's going on with the ground?!"</p><p>
  <strong>"LA.. LA LA LA LA…. LA LA ...LA...LA LA!"</strong>
</p><p>Sora rolled away just as an Emil head shot up from the ground only for another Emil head to burst out subsequently so he turned around mid-air and shot a burst of Firaga at the head. When he landed back on the ground, however, A2 wasn't as quick to respond and ended up getting consumed by one of the Emil heads.</p><p>"A2! NO, GIVE HER BACK!" Sora rushed down to the Emil head, then slashed his keyblade across it. "Please, I don't wanna lose her!"</p><p>
  <strong>"I...WE TRIED OUR BEST!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"IN THE RAIN, IN THE WIND, IN THE STORM, EVEN WHEN OUR COMPANIONS DIED, WE KEPT FIGHTING... SO YOU'LL KEEP FIGHTING TOO!"</strong>
</p><p>"I don't want to keep fighting without my friends, they're the reason why I fight! They're the reason why I have power, without them I..."</p><p>*BOoOOoOOM</p><p>The Emil head blew up like a bomb, Sora used guard to protect himself from the resulting shrapnel, then once the debris subsided, he saw A2 standing in front of him. "A2 you're okay!"</p><p>Takes more than that to kill me."</p><p>"W-wait, what happened to your clothes?!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it! Now stop standing around like a dumbass and start fighting!"</p><p>"A2...you still have that black box keychain, right? That keyblade's what started it all so it's what's gonna end it too!"</p><p>She threw the keychain at him and it hit him on the head. "Ow! A little warning next time A2!"</p><p>"Shut up! We need to end this already!"</p><p>The rest of the Emil heads shot out from the sand and were speeding towards them in a frenzy for one last stand, but this time, Sora and A2 were ready to take them all on.</p><p>
  <strong>"DON'T YOU GET IT?! AFTER EVERYTHING I SACRIFICED...THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT IS THE ETERNAL PAIN...OUR ETERNAL PAIN!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"IT SCREAMED AT US!"</strong>
</p><p>"Got my back?" A2 asked.</p><p>"Like you'd even have to ask!" Weight of the World manifested in his hands. "Let's do this!"</p><p>"Follow after me, we're gonna defeat the rest of these bastards in one go." In an unexpected move, A2 threw her sword up in the air for a little extra flair in order to taunt the Emil heads, which actually worked as they were all now gunning towards her.</p><p>"A2! What kind of plan is that?!"</p><p>"You'll see, just make sure I don't die!" A2 ran away while the Emil heads chased her down, eventually they all converged into a line that trailed behind after her.</p><p>"Ah, I get it now! Brilliant!" With the way the Emil heads were lined up, Sora could use his shotlock; Tempered Resolve, to blast three powerful lasers straight through the heads all at once, finishing them off. But even with all the Emil heads down, the fight had yet to reach its conclusion.</p><p>
  <strong>"It told us there was NOTHING of value to protect in this world…'THE WORLD HAD NO MEANING' IT SCREAMED AT US!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"THIS PAIN!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"THIS SADNESS!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"THIS DESPERATION!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!"</strong>
</p><p>"His heart is hurting so much," Sora said. "Emil, listen to me! I know how it feels to lose your friends and at times I wanted to let my heart give in, but throughout all the pain, all the hardships, there was always a light that never went out! You have to look into your heart and find it!"</p><p>
  <strong>"HAHAHAHA ahahAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED THAT?! FOR YEARS I SEARCHED FOR THAT LIGHT, A REASON TO KEEP GOING ON, AND NOTHING WAS THERE WAITING FOR ME! NOTHING!"</strong>
</p><p>*ring-ring</p><p>It was their Emil who spoke this time. "But even so, all of this is wrong! No matter how hard or how painful it was, they never gave up! They kept fighting because they believed they could overcome it someday! Isn't that right Kainé?! You still have to do it!" His voice was breaking. "Because this is the world my friend tried to save!"</p><p>The Emil's went quiet, replaced by the sound of a ticking time bomb that would go off within seconds.</p><p>"EMIL!" Sora air stepped to the time bomb that was just another Emil head about to combust. "You don't ever have to suffer alone anymore! You're a part of my heart so whatever pain you have is mine too, we'll find the light together, I promise!"</p><p>In one final move, Sora destroyed the last Emil head once and for all, then returned to their Emil where A2 was waiting.</p><p>"Emil, you okay?!" Sora asked.</p><p>"No...I think this is it for me, but thank you so much for those kind words...even to the bitter end...you didn't give up on me!"</p><p>"Of course not! I never give up on my friends!"</p><p>"Ha ha...ah, the way you sound like...I used to. I finally remember now...right to the end. I was running...from the memories of those close to me. It was so hard...so painful...you showed me so much of your kindness Sora and all I did was bad things to you. If only I had a heart like yours...I wouldn't have been so weak."</p><p>"That's not true!"</p><p>"It's okay...now I get to see them again...really soon."</p><p>"No Emil, don't say that! You'll be okay, we can fix you again!"</p><p>"Yeah cram it already, Sora's too stubborn to let you got out like this," A2 said.</p><p>"...I see them...there they are. I'm so glad, I got to see you all again."</p><p>"Emil?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"EMIL!" Sora screamed, sinking down to his knees. "No...he's gone."</p><p>A2 thought for a moment, then retrieved an item from her database. "Here, I don't need this, but ...you might find some use with it."</p><p>Sora turned and saw A2 was holding the very same Lunar Tear Emil gave them earlier. "You...held on to it?"</p><p>"...It's not a big deal, just take it, okay?"</p><p>Smiling, Sora put the Lunar Tear beside Emil. then he stood up and placed his hand over his heart.</p><p>"...May your heart find eternal light."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Designed to End</span>
</p><p>Lv. 2</p><p>Strength: 9</p><p>Magic: 3</p><p>
  <strong>Weapon Story 2:</strong>
</p><p>Purchase:</p><p>5 S self-recovery</p><p>4 bottles of alcohol</p><p>4 Attack plug-in chip</p><p>Defense plug-in chip</p><p>Speed up plug-in chip</p><p>3 water containers</p><p>2 lbs of prime meat</p><p>3 apples</p><p>Note: The long haired android has returned, she is traveling with a younger android, although she appears to resent him. She buys the usual, then asks a peculiar, "hypothetical" question about what a human would need to eat/drink if they were here. When pressed for elaboration she refused to comment any further.</p><p>
  <strong>End Transmission</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Also, the Alternate (true) ending to the final scene for shits and giggles:</strong>
</p><p>"Hey...Sora," A2 thought for a moment then retrieved an item from her database. "Here, for the culture."</p><p>Sora turned and saw A2 was holding a bottle of alcohol.</p><p>"Pour one out for your homie, Sora."</p><p>He smiled, but when he tried to pour it, nothing came out. "A2...it's an empty bottle."</p><p>"Sorry, forgot I already drank that one. Here-" She gave him another bottle.</p><p>"Alright. This is for you Emil!" Sora poured all the alcohol out on the sand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, this is just an old draft of the original CH26 that I wrote literally 7 months ago, yep I just had this baby rotting away in my drafts like my social life until now. Anyways, next chapter will be that amnesia side quest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>